User talk:HoubkneghteS
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:BillyBurgerGopher.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 22:52, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Jesus/God/etc. Please avoid going into religion, that is the easiest way to cause unnecessary conflict. Desu! 01:15, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Oh. Sorry about that. I just have an OCD for dead links, so I just fill them out without thinking. --The one and only… 01:17, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Latest comment for your Userbox blog New Ideas found at the comments. Check the Recent Wiki Activity daily. 01:32, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, sweet. Thanks for notifying me! --The one and only… 01:33, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Good Job All I have to tell you is Good Job. I can definitely see you improving this Wiki. Keep this up and someday you will be a admin. Milez (talk) 01:36, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! I will definanitly do my best to make the wiki the most useful it can be! --The one and only… 01:48, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Black Background Hi, I was wondering if you can make my profile page background color black instead of white, and the text white (well I think that implied). Milez (talk) 14:17, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, but I only know how to change the text and stuff the background of the area, because Wikia makes it so you can't change the whole thing. --The one and only… 14:19, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :IMHO it doesn't look very good, sorry. I can make it better, but I need to separate everything. Is that OK? :Sounds okay to me Milez (talk) 17:54, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::How exactly do you want it. I don't want to change your page without you wanting me to do so. ::I do have an idea though. We could create a model page for how we can change it. This is how I make big changes for my user page. The model page is here: MilezTailzTest ::Basically then we can do edits without messing up your real page. --The one and only… 18:05, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Comments vs. Discussion A while back AwesomeSeaCucumber posted a blog asking people wether they wanted to use the Comment feature or to use Discussion pages. So I decided to help him out, so I'm asking you. What do you think? Comments *Allow users to make non spam jokes about the page. *Allow users to points out simple erros in a protected page. *Everyone is allowed to use it. Discussions *Easier to organize and control. *Allow all users to edit their posts. *Can be preotected from anons who post spam. This is pretty important so think hard. Milez (talk) 03:45, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :I am currently leaning towards keeping comments. As I see it, discussion pages are normally used for purely infomative wikis like Wikipedia. But this wiki I think is more for the comedy and jokes, which are nurtured by comments. I may very well be wrong and I am open for debate on this issue. Adam9812: My Profile | My Talk Page Rise of Weegee Hello Adam9812, As you know I announced Rise of Weegee. I finally created the article. It will be great if you can help write it. Milez (talk) 22:56, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for Notifying me! I will help out there! Adam9812: My Profile | My Talk Page